


snapshots.

by starpuke



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: christmas day with the kim-lee (and bang) residence told through snapshots of the day.





	snapshots.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/gifts).



_ 9:12am _

 

chan hums as he feels a warm hand on his tummy, gently petting and stroking it. he rolls over, sleepily grabbing the arm and nuzzles his face into the the forearm before placing a messy kiss there. 

“good morning.” chan smiles when he realizes it's minho. 

chan basically purrs as he stretches out, still holding onto minho's arm. 

“it's nine so woojin is already out, it's just us.” minho brushes hair from chan's face as he talks, a natural habit he developed. minho gently rubs his thumb over chan's eyelid, soothing him even more. “when do the kids come?”

chan makes a noise before cracking one eye open to look at his not-quite-yet-boyfriend. 

“three…” he mumbles, his voice almost still completely laced with sleep. 

“oh good,” minho hums. “that gives us plenty of time to ourselves, and to bake.”

chan tugs at minho's arm a bit, trying to pull him back into bed.

“no no, you need to get up.” minho chuckles. “shower time and then I'll make breakfast.”

“ughhhhh.” chan groans while minho pulls him up to a sit. “it's our day offfff…. we should sleepppp.”

“no!” minho is firm, despite him now squishing chan's cheeks cutely. “nothing you say will convince me to let you stay in bed!”

“I feel like this is a challenge.” chan yawns. 

“no amount of sexy talk will work, mr morning breath.” minho kisses chan's forehead. “now get up.”

“again, ughhhhhh!” chan complains, but does move the blankets off his legs.

“I know, I'm the world's worst boyfriend.” minho sighs dramatically, petting chan's hair. 

“that you are.” chan hums at the contact before yawning loudly again. 

“I'll be in the living room when you get out of the shower.” minho pulls away as he stretches, his back curving and his hands making grabby motions at chan.

“mm okay.” chan nods, his neck cracking at the new movement. 

 

_ 10:45am _

 

chan stepped out of the bathroom, a towel draped over his head and covering his still slightly damp curls. when minho sees him he scrunches his nose from where he sat draped over the arm of the couch.

“what?” chan questions as he dumps himself next to minho on the couch.

“you could’ve combed your hair.” 

“that makes it frizzy later on.” chan pouts. “I'll comb it before woojin gets home.”

“that's sooo late…” minho frowns. “comb it before the kids get here.”

chan sighs dramatically, leaning against minho as he curls up. 

“fine.” he mopes while lacing his fingers with minho’s.

“alright, you big baby.” minho chuckles. “are we sure you're older than I am?”

“last time I checked, unfortunately yes.” chan nods, causing the towel to slip over his eyes a bit.

“unfortunately?” minho raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m gonna get wrinkles sooner than you are.” chan pushes the towel from his eyes, letting it fall to his shoulders.

“well if it’s any consolation, woojin will get wrinkles before the both of us.” minho rubs his thumb over the back of chan’s hand.

“that is slightly comforting.” chan sighs.

“he's a hag.” minho hums, resting his head back against the couch. he hesitates. “don't tell him I said that.”

chan snorts and nods, too preoccupied with pulling his phone from between the couch cushions to verbally reply. minho relaxes, his eye fluttering shut for a few minutes. 

“is changbin by coming too?” he asks after a few moments of peaceful silence. 

“nah,” chan shakes his head, still looking at the cracked screen of his phone. “he went home to visit his parents.”

“ah damn,” minho pouts. “I’ll have to give him his gift after new years.”

“he's coming back on the third,” chan reminds. “class starts again on the seventh.” 

“he's a little babyyy, still going to school.” minho giggles. 

“yeah, that little baby will be making ten times what you make by the time he’s done school.” chan scrolls on his phone.

“jokes on you, I'm not going to be a receptionist for forever. I'll become a millionaire by then.” minho turns his head to give chan a shit-eating grin.

“you better share that money with me.” chan mumbles before pressing a kiss to the corner of minho's lips.

“I'll buy you a new phone.” minho smiles as he moves his head, getting a proper kiss from chan.

“with that amount of money, I should be getting at  _ least _ two phones.” chan jokes, his hand finding minho's cheek and holding it gently. 

“greedy.” minho hums.

“only when it comes to you.” chan gives him another kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

_ 10:30am _

 

chan sighs as he kneads into the dough, his hand and clothes covered in flour. he ponders for a moment why he's doing this  _ alone _ as it was minho's idea, and the younger definitely is not helping and isn't even paying attention. he sits at the kitchen table and chews at his cuticles, a nervous habit he's been trying to kick for a few weeks now. he stares blankly at chan, his eyes vacant and spacey.

“min?” chan draws his attention. “care to help me?”

“oh,” minho blinks. “yeah, yeah… sorry.”

“you don't have to worry, y’know? woojin will pull through. he usually does.” chan reassures as minho ties an apron around his waist. 

“I know… I just get ten times more stressed around this time of year, especially because people are so crazy around now.” minho lets chan place a kiss on his cheek. “I worry about his wellbeing more than anything,”

chan nods as he goes back into kneading his ball of dough. he motions over to a smaller, minho hand sized dough ball that sits on the counter next to him.

“get to work,” he smiles. “we've got a fuckload of cookies to make before the kids get here.”

“who's idea was this again?” minho grumbles as he dusts flour over his hands. “this seems way messier than I remember.”

“well it was yours.” chan reaches to the rolling pin. “and it's okay. we will have plenty of time to clean while the cookies bake.”

“when did you become mr positivity?” minho smiles. 

“mm around the time we started dati–hanging out?” chan shrugs.

“oh stop,” minho lets chan's slip up go, blowing flour at him instead. “stop being sweet.”

“you physically can't stop me.” chan chuckles, smiling down at the smears of flour on his black shirt. 

minho sticks his tongue out at the older, but continues to knead his dough.

 

_ 12:45pm _

 

chan makes a noise as he moves, his muscles stretching even more. he curls his arms around minho's hips, his head resting on his tummy. 

“how did you rope me into this?” minho yawns.

“you were stressed, so i sucked your dick and now we're here,” chan yawns too. “lying around and watching shitty christmas movies.”

“romantic.” minho runs his fingers through chan's hair, lazily scratching his nails over his scalp causing the older to melt and hum pleasantly. 

“only the best for you.” chan nuzzles his cheek into minho's stomach and stretches out his legs, his hips and knees cracking. “only the best…”

minho smiles fondly at the older, pushing his hair out of his eyes and blows him a kiss.

“we still have soooo much downtime.” he complains, stroking chan's cheek. “it's ridiculous.”

“we still have to decorate the cookies,” chan yawns.

“ohhh I gotta feed jeongin’s lizard.” minho makes a motion like he's going to get up.

“I already fed him.” chan mumbles.

“when?” minho furrows his brow.

“at eleven something? when you were on the phone with your mom?” chan shrugs, his eyes heavy.

“good boy.” minho smiles and pets chan's hair, his eyes loving and fond.

“I do what I can.” chan mumbles.

minho stares at chan with soft eyes, his hand moving so his thumb could gently stroke over chan's eyelid. he watches as chan relaxes, his cheek smushing up against minho's stomach. 

“I love you.” minho whispers.

“mm,” chan reaches one hand up to find minho's, who quickly laces their fingers together. “I love you too.”

“so so much.” minho kisses the back of chan's hand.

“to the moon and back.” chan peeks one sleepy eye open to look at minho, a gentle smile on his lips.

“god you're so handsome.” minho mumbles against his skin.

“mm,” chan shakes his head a bit. “no.”

 

_ 5:35pm _

 

chan groans as felix sits on his stomach, with his feet resting up on the coffee table. 

“you're a horrible child.” chan wheezes out.

“yup!” felix grins a bit too happily, and continues to sit on the older. he smiles over at jisung who was not so subtly staring fondly at him. “best seat in the house!”

jisung laughs and crosses his legs underneath himself while pulling up snapchat on his phone. 

“tis the season to be a little shit.” chan peeks his head out from behind felix right as jisung starts recording, causing the younger to laugh brightly. “a heavy little shit.”

“isn't that an oxymoron?” seungmin ponders, raising his head from hyunjin’s lap.

“can you oxymorons come decorate cookies please?” minho calls from the kitchen.

“ouuu!” hyunjin grins down at seungmin. “cookie time.”

“why didn't you old people decorate them  _ earlier _ ?” jeongin asks from beside minho. 

“we took a nap.” minho says matter of factly. 

“god, i might as well just put you in a home.” jeongin shakes his head. “ _ midday naps? _ did you also wash your dentures and take your pills on time?”

“hey, enough lip from you, mister.” chan scolds, still finding enough breath to speak while he lifts up felix, who shrieks happily.

“you can't stop me.” jeongin sticks his tongue out at the older.

“I  _ could _ throw felix at you.” chan takes a minute to shift felix so he's slung over his shoulder.

“no!” felix protests. “I'm not being an accessory to your crime!”

“it's not a  _ crime _ ,” chan makes his way over to the kitchen, which is probably too small for everyone. “it's self defence against verbal abuse.”

“you're just sensitive.” minho teases, pressing a kiss to chan's temple, and then to felix's after a few seconds of puppy eyes from the younger.

“whose side are you even  _ on _ ?” chan pouts, 

“justice.” minho pinches chan's cheek.

“I love that store.” hyunjin says through a mouthful of cookie.

“I'm not even phased; you didn't even frost that!” seungmin complains. 

“snitch.” hyunjin offers the other half of his cookie to seungmin, who happily accepts it.

 

_ 8:17pm _

 

“let me lead, okay?” chan smiles at felix, who is already a bit sleepy.

“mmhm…” felix nods and smiles slightly.

chan gently leads felix's hand to his shoulder while his hand rests on the small of felix's back. the latter hums at the touch and moves to snake his arm around chan's neck, pulling him closer so he can rest his head on his hand was supposed to be.

“lix?” chan mumbles, starting to sway with the younger.

“mm?” felix blinks open a sleepy eye.

“merry christmas,” chan smiles as he takes a small step back and leads felix. “I'm sorry I'm not home enough… I'll try to take care of you more next year. I love you…” 

felix gives a cute pout, and lightly hits chan's chest.

“stop it, no getting mushy on christmas.” he complains.

“I'm not  _ trying  _ to be mushy,” chan chuckles, turning around with felix.

“you so are.” felix closes his eyes. “I love you too, chan. merry christmas.”

chan hums and sways with felix, holding the younger with care and love before catching jisung’s eye. the other younger makes a grabby motion to felix at chan, hinting that he wants the next dance. chan nods slightly before taking another step. 

he catches minho's eyes neck, who gives him a loving pout and grabby hands as well. chan chuckles and nods at his lover, his heart warm.

“lixie, someone wants to dance with youuu…” chan coos to the younger. “jisung wants a danceeee…”

felix barely lifts his head, his freckled cheek pink from being smushed up against chan's sweater.

“jisung,” felix makes a motion for the other boy, who quickly scampers into the kitchen and takes felix from chan's hold.

 

_ 10:45pm _

 

“I'll beat the fuck out of you.” 

“everything merry and bright to you too, my dove.”

“fuck off.” minho chews on his hangnail as he peers out into the living room. “you're ruining christmas.” 

woojin’s breath crackles on the other line as he sighs, and other loud noises ring out in the background of the call. 

“I'm not ruining christmas…” he says. “I'm… postponing it for like forty five minutes.”

“ _ fuck.  _ chan was right.” minho nearly sobs. “he said you’d be calling to cancel. I hate when he's right.”

“he's a pessimist, and I'm not cancelling—” woojin is cut off, and then muffled when minho distantly hears, “two–two more minutes. it's…. christmas.”

minho rests his head against the wall in front of him, his head already pounding. his fingers start tangling with the curly cord of the landline. 

“sorry,” woojin is back. “I have a code four, but I think it can wait two extra seconds. they're always reported way too seriously.”

“no.” minho bangs his head against the wall. “go save lives. chan, the kids, and I will work around this I guess.”

“the kids?” woojin’s voice is confused.

“felix and them. they're here. that's the super mega awesome surprise chan was texting you about.” minho bangs his head again. 

“fuck.” woojin groans. “seriously?”

“yes. and they brought  _ gifts _ , that they  _ bought _ with their own money.” minho hears woojin groan again on the other line, and knowing the elder, he is probably rubbing his eyes the slightest bit too hard in frustration.

“ _ fuck _ .” 

“just… get here when you get here. don't rush the life saving part.” minho picks himself up from his slumped position against the wall. “we’ll do christmas… tomorrow or something, i guess.”

“I shouldn't have taken this shift.” woojin admits. “you told me not to, and I didn't listen.”

“you never do.” minho sighs. 

“I’m sorry…” woojin's voice softens. “I promise I'll be home before midnight.” 

“again, don’t rush.” the younger rubs his forehead. “bye.”

he hangs up the phone immediately after the words leave his lips. a moment later he notices chan peering out from the living room, and underneath a layer of glitter, minho can tell his forehead was creased with worry. 

“min…” he frowns. “what's up?” 

“woojin isn't coming…” minho sighs. “well he says he'll be home before midnight, but we both know that won't happen.” minho lets himself slump against chan once he got close, his head pounding.

“that's okay, we can work around it.” chan rubs minho’s arm. “it's okay.”

minho curls into chan a little bit, letting his head rest on chan's shoulder. he sighs disappointedly. the older rests his chin on minho’s head, letting him relax a little.

“I want a nice holiday for once.” minho mumbles.

“we have nice holidays…” chan tries.

“not  _ on _ the actual day. it's always too long after.”

“one day soon.” chan presses a kiss to minho's hair. “valentine's day? we can try then.”

“let's book it off.” minho closes his eyes. “take a whole day together.”

“that sounds nice.” chan hums, rubbing minho's back. “just the three of us.”

 

_ 11:27pm _

 

the air is filled with the smell of gingerbread and citrus, and the quiet sound of old music mixed with muted conversation from the younger boys in the room. cookies are neatly stacked on a display tray under a layer of saran wrap, and a smaller pile of cookies sits next to it with a glass of milk and a small note that reads “ ' _ dear "santa", don't forget to eat something before getting into bed. xoxo, your elves _ ' “

 

after a few bottles of wine, minho and chan continue to sway in the middle of the kitchen. arms are wrapped around waists and another glass of wine is being lazily poured. a brief kiss is shared between the couple and it tastes of sweet fruity wine and pure love. chan melts into it, his arms tightening around minho's waist to pull him closer against his chest. the latter chuckles softly and lovingly, leaning his head into the crook of chan's neck. he hums as the song changes, the cracklings of the record making the atmosphere of the room even cozier.    
"oh I love this one..." chan whispers, his chin hooked over minho's shoulder.    
"which is this?" minho asks, slowly sipping his wine.   
"la vie en rose." chan graciously accepts the wine as minho offers it to him.    
"oh," minho hums. "such a pretty song."   
chan nods in agreement and closes his eyes to try and get lost in the moment. the older man sways with minho, holding him close and lovingly. chan revels in moments like this, where it's just the two of them together. it makes him feel like he has a real purpose, and not just a person minho likes to occasionally (more than occasional) fuck. he likes holding minho close like this, it rarely gets to happen. it was usually woojin holding minho, or chan being held by woojin. the two younger men rarely got moments alone, though chan can't complain all that much. being with minho and woojin is a dream, but at times really overwhelming.    
"whatcha thinkin' about?" minho whispers.    
"you." chan kisses minho's temple. "always you."   
"cheesy." minho twists in chan's grip, so they're facing each other. "hi..."   
"mm hello, baby." chan kisses minho gently.   
"merry christmas." minho whispers.    
"merry christmas, my love." chan tilts his head to kiss minho again.   
"can i ask you something?" minho says into the kiss. "it's really important."   
"of course." chan cups minho's cheeks.   
"will you be my boyfriend? officially?" minho's expression is so soft and vulnerable, chan takes an extra moment to  stare at it.    
"min," chan starts.   
"you don't have to say yes... it's okay if you say no, again." minho looks away. "I just... really love you..."   
chan reaches down to take minho's shaking hand, a gentle smile on his face.    
"minho," chan rubs his thumb over minho's knuckles. "I will."   
"fuck, really?" minho doesn't let out the breath he's holding, not yet. "fuck."   
"I will I will I will." chan lets out a breathless laugh, smiling a bit wider. "I will be your boyfriend,  _ finally _ ."

 

_ 12:56am _

 

woojin drags his feet as he walks into his cramped apartment, his body heavy with exhaustion and a lack of christmas spirit. his muscles relax as he's greeted by the familiar smell of minho's citrus wintertime candle mixed with the new smell of gingerbread lingering in the air. woojin is pleasantly surprised to find the kids from work sprawled out across his couch. he drops his bag quietly underneath the coat hooks and toes off his boots. his coat is hung up, and his gloves and scarf are shoved in the sleeve. 

 

moving over into the kitchen, woojin smiles softly as he finds the plate of cookies left out for him. after a few minutes of attempting to peel back the saran wrap, he pulls a cookie out and eats it quickly. he eats a few more before nearly chugging down the glass of milk left for him. 

 

_ 1:15am _

 

freshly showered, woojin crawls into bed next to minho who was curled around chan protectively. 

“jin?” minho yawns. 

“it's me, I'm home, baby.” woojin kisses minho's hair. “sorry it's so late.” 

“just glad you're home.” minho rolls over but keeps a leg hooked over chan's hip. “guess what?”

woojin hums, his arm winding around minho's waist. 

“channie is my boyfriendddd…” minho yawns but smiles widely regardless. “my real boyfriend.”

“oh shit.” woojin kisses minho. “oh shit, baby. that's amazing.”

“I know.” minho kisses back happily, his hand coming up to hold woojin's cheek. “your turn next.”

“best christmas ever.” woojin kisses minho softer this time. 

“mmhm…” woojin can feel minho dozing off again against his lips, causing him to smile gently and roll him back over so he can resume cuddling chan. woojin smiles at his boyfriend and soon-to-be boyfriend, his heart warm as he marks this day down as perhaps the best christmas ever, even if it is a little late. 

**Author's Note:**

> merry (late) christmas! this is for my love, hannah!! there's... so much context and little stories behind this because it's a part of an au of mine! just... don't worry about any of that.   
> hmu on twt @dreambyeol


End file.
